chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Equestrian
Sitting atop an imposing Corvan steed, this equestrian of the Imperial Legion bears himself with vigilant poise. He bears a lance in his dominant hand, and a steel shield with the Legion's insignia in his other. *Legionary Human Fighter (Roughrider) 3 **'Favored Class '''Fighter (+3 HP) *LN Medium Humanoid (Human) *'Init +3 *'Faith 'Hadeanism; 'Deities 'DraconisP +2, Hadeus +1 Defense *'''AC 24; Touch 13; Flat-footed '21; (+8 armor, +3 Dex, +3 shield) *'HP '28 (3 HD; 3d1016 + 9 Con + 3 favored class) *'Fort '+6; '''Ref '+4; 'Will '+2; (+8 vs fear effects, +6 vs effects that would cause the Legionary to betray the Imperium and +4 vs all other mind-affecting effects) *'Defensive Abilities 'Legionary Discipline, Steadfast Mount +1; 'Weaknesses 'Obedience Offense *'''Speed 20 ft. *'Melee' lance +6 (1d8+3; 20/x3); or mwk longsword +9 (1d8+4; 19-20/x2) *'Ranged' javelin +6 (1d6+3; 30 ft.; 20/x2) Statistics *'Str '''17 (+3); '''Dex' 16 (+3); Con 16 (+3); Int 12 (+0); Wis 12 (+1); Cha 8 (-1) *'Base Atk '+3; CMB '+6; '''CMD '''19 *'Feats EnduranceB', Mounted Combat, Mounted Shield'F, Shield FocusF', Sword of Xilos'H +1, Weapon Focus (Longsword) **'Notation 'F'Fighter bonus feat, '''H'Human Adaptive feat *'Skills '''9 ranks; '''ACP '-6 **Handle Animal' +3 (1 rank - 1 Cha + 3 class) **'Intimidate' +9 (1 rank + 3 Str + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Knowledge (Local) +1 (2 ranks) **Knowledge (Martial)' +6 (1 rank + 3 class + 2 culture) **'Profession' (Soldier) +5 (1 rank + 1 Wis + 3 class) **'Ride' +11 (3 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class + 2 culture); (+2 circumstance to say in saddle) *'Languages Arcadian, Hadean *'SQ 'Armored Charger *'Culture 'Corvan; '''Skills Intimidate, Knowledge (Martial), Ride Gear *'Encumbrance' 84 lbs. (light load) *'Light Load '''86 lbs.; '''Medium Load '''87-173 lbs.; '''Heavy Load '''174-260 lbs. *'Mount heavy horse (combat trained); 'Mount Gear '(31 lbs. load) bit and bridle, military saddle *'Carried '(25 lbs.) heavy steel shield, lance *'Worn '(55 lbs.) mwk breastplate, soldier's uniform, steel pteruges **Belt (4 lbs.) mwk longsword **'Quiver '(10 lbs.) 5 javelins *'Other '''When away from a settlement, an Equestrian equips their horse with saddlebags, where they store 5 days of animal feed, a bedroll, a flint and steel, an iron pot, a mess kit, rope, soap, 5 torches, 5 trail rations, and a waterskin; increasing their mount's encumbrance to by 80 lbs. While on patrol, an equestrian carries a set of common manacles with a simple lock, increasing their encumbrance by 3 lbs. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment Any *'Organization '''duo (2), trio (3) maniple (4-7 and 1 Equestrian Decanus), decade (9 and 1 Equestrian Decanus) *'Treasure '''NPC gear Equestrians are trained in Legionary Academies from tributes who display a natural aptitude for horseback combat. They are the most respected and feared among the basic troops of the Legion for their ability to make deadly coordinated charges, felling enemies in single strikes with their lances. Tactics The equestrian's primary method of attack is to charge in as a unit, dealing double damage with their lance, then attempt to retreat in order to initiate another charge. If dismounted or caught in place, the equestrian will drop their lance to begin fighting with their longsword. Equestrians fight until incapacitated or until ordered to stop by a superior. Category:Human Creatures Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:CR 3 Creatures